Consumers spend an inordinate amount of time searching for commercial goods that conform to their desired specifications. Teenagers, in particular, may know exactly the brand of shoes, the particular color, and the size they want but may be unable to locate it within various shopping locales.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for locating and reserving items via a web application in a packet network, e.g., an IP network.